The present invention concerns a raisable carrying device having a supporting unit, receiving pockets, support surfaces, and a pivoting structure and a rail vehicle, in particular a pocket wagon, having such a carrying device.
It is known for trucks to be transported as a whole on so-called “rolling roads”. That procedure suffers from the disadvantage that the wheels of the rail vehicles for transporting the trucks may only be of a small diameter because otherwise the height of the loaded rail vehicle is excessively great. The entire arrangement of tractor unit and semitrailer is to be transported. Only entire train loading can be effected.
Loading individual rail vehicles with cargo is generally effected using hoisting devices at terminals. As it is not every cargo that is adapted itself to be liftable, carrying devices are already known, which permit lifting of a cargo which itself is not liftable, by means of a hoisting device.
A carrying device of the general kind set forth is offered under the name NIKRASA. That carrying device has a support device which is mounted in a stationary carrier structure in a receiving position of the carrying device, in which loading and unloading are effected. After loading has been effected the support device is lifted off the stationary carrier structure by a hoisting device, by way of receiving pockets arranged on the support device. A disadvantage is that corresponding stationary carrier structures are to be provided as special equipment at every terminal.
The prior art document Baier M. et al.: “CargoBeamer—MarkteinfUhrung ist angelaufen”, ZEVrail, 135, Nr. 6-7 (2011) discloses a craneable freight car attachment for loading a rail vehicle with cargo or semitrailers.
The prior art document FR 2 884 479 A1 discloses a platform for loading trailers, and the platform has a fastening device for fastening the trailer to the platform.
Special rail vehicles are also known, which permit substantially horizontal loading of the rail vehicle. Those special rail vehicles also require special equipment in the terminals.